Blog użytkownika:Ellexa526/Tajemnica miraculów z Biedronką i Czarnym Kotem w tle - Rozdział XIX
''Skoro tego chcesz'' Tymczasem Lisice broniły dzielnie trójki śpiących przyjaciół. Nie mogły dopuścić, żeby Siewca Koszmarów zabrał ich miracula. Nie minęło nawet dziesięć minut, odkąd zasnęli, a bohaterki były już potwornie zmęczone. - Dajcie sobie spokój. Już ich nie uratujecie - dobiegł ich głos spod kaptura. - Co?! - zawołały jednocześnie. - Życie już z nich ucieka jak fabuła snu z ludzkiej pamięci - powiedział zupełnie bez emocji. Siostry spojrzały na siebie. Nie mogły do tego dopuścić. - Masz sprawić, żeby się obudzili, bo... - nie dokończyła Liszka. - Bo nas popamiętasz! - wspomogła ją siostra. - Wątpię - w ich stronę znów wystrzelił czarny pył - Oni już praktycznie nie żyją. Bliźniaczki zacisnęły pięści. - Wypuść ich! - rozkazały razem. Zaczęło się dziać coś dziwnego. Wokół nich powoli zbierała się ciemna mgła. Nie wiedziały czemu, ale złapały się za ręce. Coś kazało im tak zrobić. Uniosły się lekko w górę. Mgła zaczęła wirować i po chwili uformowała się w zwierzę. Lisice otoczył delikatny blask, a ich oczy wraz z białkami zrobiły się ciemne jak noc. Potem powiedziały spokojnym, acz stanowczym głosem: - Czarny Lisie, opętaj! - mgliste zwierzę podleciało do Siewcy i wniknęło w niego. Siostry przez chwilę widziały świat jego oczami. Później, same nie wiedziały jak, zmusiły go do sprzeciwienia się Władcy Ciem. Nagle złoczyńca zaczął się trząść. Czarny Lis wyleciał z niego, skłonił się przed Lisicami i rozpłynął w powietrzu. Bliźniaczki wylądowały na ziemi i patrzyły, jak Siewca Koszmarów zamienia się w zwykłego człowieka. Z broszki, która wcześniej spinała poły jego peleryny, wyleciała akuma. Nie zastanawiając się, złapały motyla, żeby Biedronka mogła potem zrobić z nim porządek. Podbiegły do przyjaciół. Powoli się budzili, ale wyglądali na bardzo zmęczonych. Niebieskooka oczyściła akumę i dopiero potem zapytała o to, co się stało. Siostry opowiedziały im wszystko z najdrobniejszymi szczegółami. Pominęły tylko kwestię Czarnego Lisa, ale kiedy skończyły tak, jak się spodziewały, padło pytanie: - Jak wy go pokonałyście? - Właściwie to my same nie wiemy - to nie było do końca kłamstwo, bo obie nie były pewne, co się wydarzyło. - A ty na przyszłość uważaj - odezwał się Kameleon do Kota - Dzisiaj mogliśmy przez ciebie zginąć. - To niby moja wina?! - krzyknął blondyn i chciał jeszcze coś dodać, ale przerwała mu Biedronka: - Kameleon ma rację. Wszyscy spojrzeli na nią ze zdziwieniem. - Jeżeli możemy się wtrącić... - zaczęła nieśmiało Biała Lisica. - To była wina po części ich obu - skończyła Liszka. Teraz na nich skupił się wzrok pozostałej trójki - No przecież żadne z was nie pamięta co się stało. A poza tym... - Jest parę spraw, które powinniście sobie nawzajem wyjaśnić. - O czym wy mówicie? - zapytała Biedronka zniecierpliwiona. - No na przykład o tym, co się wydarzyło w parku po walce z Ariadną. - Nic się nie wydarzyło! Po walce od razu poszłam do domu! - zawołała niebieskooka. - Przecież się całowaliście! Ty i Kameleon. A potem on poszedł w jakieś podejrzane miejsce - Axelle sama nie wiedziała, dlaczego to powiedziała, ale zarówno jej jak i jej siostrze coś mówiło, że to ważna kwestia. - Co?! - zawołali Czarny Kot i Biedronka chórem. Chłopak wpatrywał się w nich w osłupieniu, a Kameleon złapał dziewczynę za ramiona i odwrócił do siebie, żeby spojrzeć jej w oczy. - Co ty? Nie pamiętasz? - zapytał łagodnie - Przecież tam byliśmy... - No tak - odparła, ale to było kłamstwo, bo nie pamiętała nic - A te podejrzane miejsca? - chciała zmienić temat. - Tylko coś sprawdzałem - zwrócił się do reszty - Doszły mnie słuchy, że całkiem często wylatują stamtąd czarne motyle. Tamtej nocy byłem to sprawdzić, ale nic nie znalazłem. Lisice wymieniły spojrzenia. Coś sprawiało, że mu nie wierzyły. Chłopak to zauważył. - A wy może nie powinnyście się mieszać w nie swoje sprawy - szarooki zrobił krok w ich kierunku, ale na drodze stanął mu Kot. - Tak samo jak ty! - powiedział - Mnie i Biedronce było dużo lepiej bez ciebie. Wtedy przed nim stanęła niebieskooka. - Mów za siebie. Mam już dość waszych ciągłych kłótni. - Nie widzisz, że to on próbuje nas skłócić?! - blondyn wskazał Kameleona. Dziewczyna też na niego spojrzała. Coś w jego oczach podpowiadało jej, że powinna odejść od Kota. Podeszła do szarookiego i zwróciła się do pozostałych: - Chyba już nie jesteśmy drużyną - Czarny Kot patrzył na nią ze smutkiem, ale i ze złością. Jak mogła nie zauważyć, że on tak nią manipuluje? - A wy? - spojrzała na Lisice. Obie wiedziały, że coś jest nie tak jak być powinno. Po krótkim namyśle ruszyły pewnie i stanęły po stronie blondyna - Tak szczerze to nie chcę już na was patrzeć - niebieskooka założyła ręce na piersiach. Czarnemu Kotu zrobiło się niezmiernie przykro. Bardzo się zmieniła i teraz zachowywała się podle wobec nich, ale on ciągle ją kochał. I to była jedyna rzecz, której był wtedy pewien. - Skoro tego chcesz - powiedział cicho i razem z Lisicami przeskoczył parę dachów, żeby potem zniknąć między nimi. Kameleon i Biedronka rozeszli się w swoje strony, ale bliźniaczki dalej szły za Kotem. Chciały z nim porozmawiać, ale wolały poczekać, aż trochę ochłonie. On z kolei nie wiedział, co powinien myśleć. Rozdarty między uczuciem do Biedronki, a jej zdradą szedł przed siebie. Nawet nie wiedział, dokąd. - Ona nigdy by się tak nie zachowała - pomyślał - To wszystko jego wina! - kopnął doniczkę, która stała obok, a ona rozpadła się w drobny mak. Jednak on nie zwrócił na to uwagi. Wreszcie znaleźli się w ciemnej uliczce. Siostry zatrzymały się, oczekując, że on zrobi to samo, ale pomyliły się. - Czarny Kocie? - zero reakcji - Kocie! - znowu nic - Adrien? - wreszcie się zatrzymał. Odwrócił się zdumiony. - Skąd wy...? - Tylko jeden chłopak w Paryżu ma takie oczy - powiedziała Liszka, a jej siostra pokiwała głową i dodała: - Żeby było sprawiedliwie - obie się odmieniły - Axelle i Vi Rentir. Po czym opowiedziały mu wszystko. Pominęły tylko, kim jest Biedronka. Czarny Kot słuchał spokojnie, ale w środku aż kipiał ze złości. - Jak ona może tego nie widzieć? - zapytał jakby sam siebie - No ale skoro sama tego chciała, to chyba od teraz działamy jako dwa osobne zespoły. Może kiedyś nam się uda przemówić jej do rozsądku. Patrzyli na siebie jeszcze przez chwilę poirytowani, ale też zasmuceni całą sytuacją. Potem się pożegnali i ze świadomością, że coś się zmieniło i że teraz wszystko będzie inaczej, odeszli do domów. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach